Dead Space: The Colony's Chronicles
by The REAL Griffin
Summary: This is the story of a man named Isaac, ironically not the Isaac that destroyed the Marker, but a crew member with special abilities.
1. Prologue

Dead Space: The colony s chronicles

Disclaimer: I am only a huge fan on EA s Dead Space, but I own no part. This is simple a fan made fan fiction. EA made an awesome game, and I wanted to write a cool story about it.

Authors notes: This story is based in the time of Dead Space one, not two. Please review and I will update as often as possible, which may be weekly which is unlikely but possible, monthly, or if it has to be, yearly which is also unlikely. With that said, onward to the story.

Prologue

Space now full of colonies from earth. Earth is still inhabited, but can not be used for resources, because it has been stripped of all of it s glorious resources. Our story takes place on the first resource retrieving ship, the planet cracker class vessel called the USG Ishimura. A colony of men and women were sent on this ship into the vast emptiness of space in search of planets with resources. This became a habit to send people into space, and with the resources, the people of Earth built cities which were built in space for people to live in. Our concern is on the USG Ishimura, and on the planet which caused the biggest, first, and most famous planet cracking vessel the downfall of a century. On the Ishimura, one man was almost able to save the people aboard the colony, but one man can only do so much. Isaac, and not the hero Isaac Clarke, who saved the galaxy from the Marker and it s insanity inducing ways. No, our Isaac for this story was part of the crew on the Ishimura. He was Isaac Johnson. He was a flight crew member, but he wasn t aloud to fly it. No matter how high his rank. This was not because he was not a certified pilot, which he would be if not for the real problem, but it was something else. Our story, is the story of a brave man who tried to save a giant ship of thousands of people, but unfortunately, could not. This was the story of Isaac Johnson. 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Chapter one. Please review, and also enjoy! If you did not read the prologue, it tells why Isaac s last name is Johnson and why he is on the ship. Go read it first and please don t complain if you are confused yet to lazy to read it. Or just read the description of the story. Enjoy.  
Also Narcolepsy is a condition in which one falls asleep randomly, in this case it s not so random, but any way you also may want to know that a premonition is a dream that shows future events.

Chapter 1: When will it happen

Johnson, your sift is done for today. Have a nice day, go and see your family, get dinner. were all things Captain Matthius might of said, if he didn t see Isaac sleeping on the job. The thing that is strange is that he was not angry, but also not worried yet. Johnson! He yelled.

What, oh god, shit, what oh. Sorry captain, I had another one of those dreams.

I see, is everything alright?

Not exactly, sir. Something bad is going to happ

Isaac had a very unusual case of narcolepsy, which was triggered by premonitions that showed bad things in his future. He didn t like it, but he had to live with it. He would have them, but if they were in a far to medium future, for example anywhere from a day to years in the future, he would fall asleep to see them but not on his will. If the events were closer, he could tell because he would see the vision of this future event while he was awake.

Suddenly, one of the creatures burst out of a vent at the end of this long hall way, and charged right at him. It was just about to stab him when he pulled out his plasm

Johnson! the captain yelled again.

What sorry, did it happen again?

Right in mid sentence. You should take a rest, your shift is done for the day anyway. Go ahead and go to your bunk. And no more of those dreams, or you ll never wake up! The captain said jokingly.

Alright, sir. He said, and then he walked to the door. He pressed the hologram button that read open and it opened. He walked to the tram station and waited for it to arrive. Some other passengers got off at this stop, and one of them was the man who took the rest of the day s shift in place of Isaac. They nodded at each other in a nice to see you fashion and Isaac got on the tram. He and the other passengers were headed to the sleeping quarters, where they arrived later. They all knew who he was, because he was the unique man with the voodoo mind powers .

Oh god, not now, he said as he grabbed his head. He was about to fall over, when one of the others realized he was about to have one of his premonitions. He caught Isaac, who fell asleep, and carried Isaac to his bunk. He was about to have the dream that was going to change everything about the Ishimura forever. 


End file.
